Many autoists allow just inches between the cyclists and the right edge of the automobile, thus driving the cyclists off the road. Safety regulations now being considered would require light-reflecting devices to make cycles (motor or other) both visible and identifiable in the dark. Experts have found that motorists have a tendency to overlook, or simply see through, motorcyclists, and bicyclists. A study made by the University of North Carolina found that in accidents between cars and motorcycles, cars were at fault 62 percent of the time. The best solution to this, they say, is to wear bright clothing, drive with headlights on at all times -- and still assume that the car about to pull out in front of you will pull out, even though the driver is looking right at you.
There have been many kinds of reflective devices, and lighting devices devised to be used on cycles as a means of letting motorists know of another vehicle in the vicinity, but most of these have been attached to the rear, pedal, or wheel areas, and have not given the appearance of either heighth or breadth of the cycle, so as to cause the autoist to allow enough space for the cylist. The SAFETY ARCH, described herein provides a means by which the autoist may see the cycle as a large vehicle and thereby will allow plenty of room to pass. The above is the primary purpose of the SAFETY ARCH, but a secondary purpose is to add glamour, variety, or individuality to the cycle. Most small children do not ride their vehicles in the streets and therefore do not need this device as a safety feature, but they would enjoy the bright colors and the look of the adult vehicles nevertheless.